The Mysterious Chronicles
by DarkDragonFlameingIce
Summary: Akemi finally found the rest of the crystal, the only problem is she ended up in the wrong Naruto world! Sequel to The Mysterious Demons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Only my OC's**

"Talking"

_Thoughts/ Flashbacks._

_**Light's Thoughts**_

**Dark's Thoughts**

Note: Guess what's back!? The Mysterious Demons! THE SEQUEL! So if you're reading this… Please read the other story "The Mysterious Demons" or you'll only be confused.

* * *

**Prologue!**

A young lady sat at the side of an empty street, she held her knees while hiding her head. A small tug on her jacket disturbed her thoughts. She looked up and smiled, "Yes Obito?"

"Mom, is something wong?" asked Obito with his baby voice.

"No honey, I'm just a little tired, hahaha," she nervously laughed.

"Are you suuure?" he asked tilting his head.

"Hahaha, Yeah, let's get going," she stood up, bushed her clothes off and picked up a huge bag.

Obito held his small hand, she gladly took it and they walked off.

_**Wow, he's such a cutie.**_

_I know, I just want to squeeze the little guy._

"Akemi? Akemi Tsukiko?"

_Yes it's true, I'm a mom. My name is Akemi Tsukiyo and I'm only 19 years old. I had my fair share of adventures that sadly came to an abrupt end because this stupid crystal broke. I found one half and have been looking for the other for the past two years… It's been three years since I've been to the Naruto world… Three years since I saw Kakashi, and three years ago I took in Obito…_

She whipped her head around, "…" Her eyes widen, "Toshiji?" It's been years since she saw him, well two but still.

_**This guy again? Seriously.**_

_Maybe after all these years he's finally grown up and gotten over me embarrassing him in class._

"You have a kid now? Who would want to knock you up?" He laughed.

Sweatdrop, _I guess not,_ "What do you want… Another beating?"

He instantly stopped, "Still snippy as always, I just couldn't believe you haven't turned into some bum on the street yet. I mean, you don't look too bad."

_I'm not sure how to take that…_

_**Just don't go crazy, Obito is in around.**_

Obito quickly hid behind Akemi and shy looked over. Toshiji only smiled at him and turned back to Akemi. "Now that I look at him… He looks nothing like you."

It was true, Obito was only three, and he had black hair and bright green eyes along with tan skin. Akemi only frowned.

"What does it matter to you?"

"Just making sure you're not abducting children or anything."

Akemi began to get frustrated, "Don't be silly, he's my son according to the law." she emphasized.

"Ah so he's adob-"

"Yeah now shut up about it already." her eye twitched.

Toshiji quickly cleared his throat, "Well, I wanted you to know I got into the top colleges around here," he said coolly as he pushed his hair back.

Akemi rose and eyebrow, _Am I suppose to be impressed?_ "Congratulations."

Toshiji looked a little surprised, "Ah, what have you been doing?"

Akemi sighed, "Working." _How the heck am I going to get out of this!? This is sooo awkward._

_**Maybe you should-**_

"Moooom," Akemi and Toshiji both turned to Obito, he was crossing his legs and had a painful expression, "I need to peeeee!"

_Thank you Obito!_ "Sorry, gotta go! See you!" She picked up Obito and ran to the nearest store.

"Ah! WAIT!" Toshiji reached for her but she was already out of site.

Toshiji sighed, _I didn't even get to apologies for all those year…_

* * *

_Toshiji got to class early, he yawned and took a seat. Soon people began to pour into the classroom, a few people greeted him and he finally pulled his head up. His eyes widen, a girl his age he has yet to meet began walking down his row. She had medium brown hair that had a few strands of lighter brown hair in her bangs. She had big brown eyes that had sadness. She looked around before taking a seat in front of him. Toshiji had the urge to ask her for her name. Instead he turned to one of his friends._

_  
"Hey, what's her name?" he whispered pointing at the girl in front of him._

"_Oh, that's Akemi Tsukiko, the town freak," giggled a boy. He then threw an eraser at Akemi's head only to not get a response._

_Toshiji's chest began to hurt, __**She doesn't look that bad… **__The teacher began to talk and Toshiji keep staring at the back of her head. But… he looked over at his friends. __**I don't want them to think I'm weird.**_

_He balled up a paper and threw it at her head. He almost jumped when she stood up._

"_YOU BETTER STOP THROWING THAT DAME PAPER AT ME YOU JERK!" She yelled staring at him._

_Toshiji's mouth dropped, "MISS AKEMI! To the principal's office now! You too Toshiji!"_

* * *

Soon after that Toshiji began to torture the poor girl. He wasn't sure why but he got a strange thrill out of it. The look in her eyes she had while she was beating him or he was beating her. He blushed slightly and turned around walking away. _What the hell was wrong with me?_

* * *

After going to the bathroom Akemi took Obito to the park. She watched as he ran around with other kids and laughed. Akemi couldn't help but smile. It's been three years since she had taken in Obito. It was nine long months of Moriko, Suzu and her deciding names for Moriko's child. Moriko wanted to name him after an Uchiha in order to make him feel more connected to them. The only other Uchiha she liked was Obito other then Itachi so Obito it was!

"Moooom!" Akemi blinked and saw Obito running towards her. He soon tripped, Akemi's face fell but she soon calmed. He got up and continued to turn towards her. "Don't run! You're going to get hurt," she said brushing off his pants.

"Mom!MOM!" He continued.

"Yes?" She asked, letting out a chuckle.

"I saw another Mom! Is she Mom too?" Akemi blinked.

"What are you talking about Obito? I'm right here."

"No! I mean that Mom!" He said pointing off into the distance.

Akemi looked around her eyes widen. There stood a girl her age with her face and body except she had black hair and red eyes. "Dark?"

Akemi had a similar experience like this…..

................

* * *

Two years ago Akemi was running home after work, she turned a sharp corner and bumped into someone. They both fell back, "Ack!"

Akemi sat up and quickly asked, "Are you alright-… W-who are you?"

The other person sat up too and blinked, she had almost white hair along with bright blue eyes, and at first Akemi almost thought she was looking in a mirror. "Akemi!?" the girl yelled.

The voice slowly registered into her head, "Light? Is that you?"

Nervous sweat began to go down the girl's head, "Ah, hahah I don't know what you're talking about, sorry! Later." Light quickly got up but Akemi grabbed her arm. "Wait! I need to talk to you!"

"No!"

A light shined over both of them, Akemi squeezed her eyes tight as the blinding light took over their bodies. Akemi groaned and whipped her eyes. She slowly opened them and found herself alone, "Eh?" Akemi frantically looked around. "Light?"

_**You just had to find me!**_

_What the heck!?_

_**I've been hiding you for a year… Why did you have to catch me now!? I was just starting to have fun. Sigh.**_

Akemi was confused till she looked into her hand, _Part of the crystal!?_

_**Yeah, once you find Dark you'll probably complete the Crystal.**_

_So… You've been hiding from me this whole time!?_

…_**.**_

_I bet Dark's going to be harder to find. Damn, you guys are jerks…_

_**Well, it's been a while since we had our own body and it's pretty nice.**_

_I guess I can get that…_

* * *

_I just need to touch her and I'll have the other half then I can go back!_ Akemi's eyes lit up, "Let's go get the other Mommy Obito! You know, tag?"

Obito grinned, he liked tag.

-----------

Dark stretched her arms out, she just got done robbing a few banks from the other towns a few cities away and was hiding out for a while. **It's been a while since I had a break!**

She suddenly felt a tiny nudge on her leg, She looked down to see a pair of large green eyes staring up at her, "Tag!" and he quickly ran back towards the park. Dark blinked, **what the hell does that brat think he's doing!?** She only shrugged, **Kid's these days.** A sudden spark went through out Dark's body, she turned around and saw Akemi smirking at her.

"A-Akemi!?"

Akemi quickly grabbed a hold of her, "Looks like I'm it!"

**NOOOOoO**

_**Wow, that was way too easy, your losing your touch.**_

**YOU, shut up! I couldn't even sense her till it was last minute… You must have improved**

_Light did help me with a few techniques…._

**SO IT'S YOUR FAULT MY 99****th**** ROBBERY STREAK WAS BROKEN!** Dark said while mentally choking Light.

_Robbery? Wait, I don't think I want to know. Dear god, what has she been doing while looking like me!?_

"Mom, what's this?" Obito asked while holding up a broken piece.

Akemi quickly snapped out of her thoughts, "Hu? Oh it's the other half of my ah, collections."

Obito handed her the Crystal and the emotions flooded through Akemi, _I can finally introduce Obito! And see..._ Akemi's face warmed up," I can't wait till tell-" In a flash Akemi's face fell.

Obito only watched as Akemi sulked in the corner, "Is this about Aunt Mori and Su?" he asked turning his head to the side.

Akemi turned to him with teary eyes, "M-maybe?"

**--------------Earlier that day………..--------------**

"Moriko! Look who I've brought!" Akemi said at the door frame.

Moriko blinked but soon sweat formed at the back of her neck. Moriko was slightly taller and had longer hair. She nervously turned around and saw her son hiding behind Akemi's legs, he peaked out and smiled.

"Hi Aunt Mor."

Moriko automatically smiled, "Hello, Obito-Kun…."

Sweatdrop, _this isn't turning out good. _Thought Akemi.

After a long silence Moriko cleared her throat, "A-Akemi can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Ah well, I-"

"Obito!" Suzu pounced the boy who began to laugh as she threw him up in the hair.

Suzu's hair was back to the length it was all those years ago but this time she decided to go for her original hair color. Blonde.

Akemi sighed, "Sure…"

Moriko dragged her out and around to the hall way, "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Well, I was hoping you would spend a little more time with him-"

"You know I can't do that yet! I keep getting these crazy thoughts and-"

Akemi began holding her head, "That's why you should have gone to a therapist like we said!"

Moriko rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to go see some quack! I'm getting better I swear!"

"It's been three years Moriko, Three years. They have a name for this you know, Postpartum Depression and if you just got a little help…"

"No! No, No, NO! I'm not post-whatever, I'm just a little disturbed because of my childhood and I'm pinning it on him, I'll get over it soon I swear."

"Or you have Post-"

"Shut up already! Just get him out of here!" Moriko said walking away.

Akemi's face began turning red, "You… You idiot! He's going to notice you're his mom sooner or later, what are you going to tell him then!" Akemi quickly covered her mouth.

Moriko stopped before turning around, "What's wrong with you? Why can't you understand? I thought we were friends? Friends don't say things like these to each other!"

Akemi's eye twitched, "Why can't YOU understand I'm trying to help you?! Friends listen to other friend's advice!"

"WELL I GUESS WE'RE NOT FRIENDS THEN!"

"I GUESS NOT!"

"HMP!" Moriko stormed off while Akemi glared after her.

* * *

"I guess I shouldn't have started yelling…" Akemi said quietly.

Obito took her hands into his small ones, Akemi looked up at him, "I'm sure it will be okay mom," he finished with a grin.

Akemi slowly began to smile too, "Okay." Obito took a seat on her lap.

**Oh gawd, way too much rainbow and sunshine for me… I might even throw up.**

_**I think it's cute.**_

_Thanks for ruining the nice family moment…_

"Hum…" Akemi pulled out her necklace revealing the other half of the crystal, "I wonder." Akemi looked both ways and saw the place they were at was practically empty. She took a gulp and slowly put the two pieces together, _here goes…_ It finally touched and Akemi tensed only to find out… Nothing happened.

_WHAT THE HECK!?_

_**Ah, Akemi…**_

**You idiot! You put it on wrong, turn it a little!**

_Oh…_

She turned it till it finally began to fit correctly. A blinding light began to immerge from the crystal, the two began to scream. Akemi quickly clinged to Obito as the light over took them and a vortex slowly formed and hovered over them, soon they were sucked in.

* * *

_Akemi felt tears go down her cheeks, "I-I'll be back! I promise! I'll find a way so you better wait for me..."_

_Kakashi weakly smiled, "I will, I promise."_

_Akemi slowly tippy toed to get closer to his lips while Kakashi leaned down…_

"_Let's do it." he whispered. At that moment the cheesy music in the back ground quickly came to a stop._

_Akemi's face lit up, "W-what!?"_

"_I'm sure we have a few minutes, that's all I need," he said giving her a serious look._

_Everyone's mouth dropped while Akemi just stared wide eyes at him._

_Akemi's eye twitched, "Wait… this isn't right…"_

* * *

Obito sat on the ground while poking Akemi's nose with a piece of grass. Her nose twitched a few times till she sneezed awake. She whipped her nose and sat up, "That was a weird dream…"

"Mom, where are we?"

The first think Akemi noticed was that her head was the throbbing pain going through her head, second her and Obito where a little dirty and third they were in a forest but, not any forest, a forest Akemi recognized.

_**Look's right to me…**_

**Something seems different.**

"Excuse me ms. Are you alright?" asked a deep voice from behind.

Akemi whipped her head around, _I didn't even sense-_

Suddenly her thoughts went blank and her face fell. A tall concerned blonde man stood in front of her, but it wasn't just any blonde. It was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

* * *

Please review! D:


	2. Note

**Author's NOTE**

**I'M SOOOO SORRY**, I haven't forgotten these stories and as I said I won't leave a story unfinished... I think I said that. Anyways. I'm actually really busy TTOTT No not with school... I got a job... which Is why I haven't been updating. Actually I recently quit my job cause... **I'M MOVING**, yes... which means I won't be able to update for a while... **I'M REALLY SORRY**. I don't really have money... But anyways, I'm kind of scared cause this is the first time I'm leaving home..

I'm moving with my friend but still... Last time I moved I got depressed and everything I ate I threw up and my friend ignored me making me even more lonely... I felt like no one liked me since no one talked to me when I went out... I ended up losing ten pounds in the process from depression and not being able to eat... Not that I mind losing pounds (I'm kind of chunky xD) but it wasn't in a healthy way. Anyways, I was really depressed and cried every day and almost went to the hospital but was to scared cause I thought they would think I was crazy.

**OMFG, Sorry for giving you my sob story. Aside from that I hope this move won't turn out like the last one. WISH MY LUCK AND I'll Update when everything's settled. SORRY FOR THE WAIT AGAIN.**

-DarkDragonFlameingIce


End file.
